


Things Are Okay

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: The trauma in Jason's life has left his mark but Tim is there to help him through it.





	Things Are Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure I was going to post this here because it's so different and so short but people on Tumblr seemed to like it so I changed my mind.
> 
> ASK: Alpha Tim and Omega Jason? Maybe Jason is having a pit rage/panic attack thing and Tim has to calm him down before he hurts himself or someone else?

 

 Tim smells the distress the moment he enters the apartment and takes a deep steadying breath. 

It’s getting easier for him to remain calm and not get swept up in the emotion and conflict of Jason’s panic attacks. He just reminds himself that he can’t help Jason the way he needs if he’s frantically worried too.

He quickly sets the groceries on the counter, letting a little of his concern show on his face so that Jason knows Tim cares. Then he removes the scent blockers he usually wears (because they both feel better knowing that the things they do are because they want to and not because their body tells them to), letting out all those nice, soothing pheromones that Alphas emit to pacify a suffering omega.

It had taken time, multiple sessions, for the doctor to convince Jason that it was much better for him, physically and emotionally, to allow Tim to help him this way. That the stress of his episodes could have a real, negative affect on his health. 

Tim had known he’d never take advantage of anyone at their most vulnerable. And he’d known that Jason trusted him... it was just hard for Jason to willingly give up the little control he had in those moments. 

He hears Jason before he sees him, follows the sound of the short, labored breaths until he approaches his trembling, hyperventilating mate, digging his nails into his knees in the far corner of their dark bedroom.

Tim sits next to Jason, pressing his left side to Jason’s right, and takes the omega’s big hand in his, threading their fingers together. He can feel Jason’s pulse racing so he squeezes gently, knowing that the pressure can be comforting. 

Jason almost immediately relaxes a little. But not enough.

“What happened, baby?” Tim purrs at him, waiting patiently while Jason gets enough control of his breathing to form a response.

“I--It’s... stupid,” Jason mumbles without looking at him.

“Your feelings are never stupid, babe. Feelings happen. Talk to me, alright? What upset you?”

Jason hesitates and Tim waits for him, giving his hand a firmer squeeze of encouragement.

“You--you’re late... I--I know it--it happens but...”

“I’m sorry I was late,” Tim soothes and before he can continue, Jason does.

“I was already worried... ‘cause you were late... b-but I was okay... did the drill,” he’s talking about the conversation he’s supposed to have with himself. Has this happened before? How did it go last time? The time before? Do things usually work out?

Yes, Tim’s been late before. Last time things were fine, he got held up at the office. The time before Tim was safe, there was extra traffic because of a fender bender. Tim’s late sometimes. There’s usually a normal, non-deadly reason.

“B-but then...” Jason huffs, frustrated and embarrassed. 

“Then?” Tim encourages.

“Th-then... Sprite commercial... so much green... and-and...” 

Tim nudges a little closer as Jason’s breathing starts getting more ragged again with the memory of the Pit.

“Jay, listen to my voice, okay? Can you hear me?”

“Yes,” he breathes softly, barely audible.

“You’re safe. I’m safe. We’re together and in one of the most heavily armed and defended apartments in Gotham. You’re with someone who loves you more than anything in the world. Do you think things turned out okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah things are okay.” His voice sounds steadier. 

Tim hums at him and nuzzles into his shoulder. The scent of distressed omega is leveling off, shifting into exhausted omega. It’s getting easier to talk him through an attack on the occasions he isn’t able to head them off with his routine. 

“Sorry,” Jason says weakly, leaning into Tim’s touch and nosing at his hair.

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, Jay. You’re making such amazing progress. I’m so proud of you and you should be so proud of yourself.”

They sit quietly for a time while Jason finishes evening out. At some point, Tim starts running his fingers through Jason’s hair. 

Finally... “Thanks, Timmy,” he mutters, sounding tired, “The scent definitely helps.”

“No need to thank me, baby. I’ll give you whatever you need, whenever you need it,” he pauses, “Do you want to take a hot bath? I’ll put in the lavender salts,” he smirks, “and the bubbles...”

Jason puffs out a little laugh. “Only if you stay with me.”

“Of course, Jason. Always.”


End file.
